


make it end

by spamanootnoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resets, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets, Suffering, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanootnoot/pseuds/spamanootnoot
Summary: Papyrus suffers from resets.Discovers new things.





	make it end

You hugged your brother, an innocent smile curled on your face.

He made a stupid pun.

Your face twisted in a half-hearted disgusts but you eventually joined your brother's laughter.

Your brother had a smug grin.

Reset.

You hugged your brother, a little tight this time. Smiling. Confusion was all you felt but you don't mind.

He made that pun again.

You laughed at the fact you heard that for the second time.

Grin.

Reset.

You hugged your brother, but your mind was too confused to process.

That pun..

You shrugged and laughed. But its too fake to even be called a laugh. You never believe the quote 'third time's a charm'.

Frowning, your brother asked what's wrong.

You said you had a bad day.

Reset.

You hugged your brother. Your head sunk in his neck, your brother smelled pretty odd.

You heard the pun.

But you were too distracted by the smell. How come you never realized your brother smelled so nice?

"papyrus, what's wrong?"

You drew your head back and shook your head. Nothing is wrong.

Reset.

You hugged your brother. Head sunk deeper than before as you longed for that intoxicating smell.

You didn't even realized the familiar pun.

So nice. So sweet. You pulled your brother into the hug a little deeper.

He gasped.

Reset.

You hugged your brother, his smell and warmth comforted you. You stared at the wall then his vertebrae.

Pun.

For some reason, staring at his neck made you feel weird. It feels as if.. You want to..

"papyrus, what's wrong?"

You drew your head back and shook your head in uncertainty. Something is wrong.

Reset.

You hugged your brother. Your gaze never leaving his neck, bringing your hands up from his back, you caressed the soft bones.

He gasped, not even delivering that awful pun.

"pa-pap, hey. are you okay?"

For some reason, your hips thrusts into your brother's. He squeaked.

"papyrus, wh-what are you doing..?"

Snapping out, you drew your head back and apologized to you brother, saying that it was unintentional.

Or was it..?

You don't know but it felt... So.. Nice? You knew you shouldn't be enjoying that. You knew you shouldn't even do that in the first place. Something is wrong with you.

Reset.

You hugged your brother. Pulling him so close that its possible to just crush his body underneath you. Crush his body? You wouldn't want that, right?

Before he could say anything, you hugged him so tightly that it made him gasped.

"pa-pap-?"

Your hand slipped into the back of his pants, as you caressed his pelvis so gently that it made you impatient.

"pap- stop- ah!"

Your finger kept rubbing at that one spot between his pelvis, your brother twitched and sobbed.

"n-no, pap! thi-this is wrong-"

His magic coated your glove as you removed your hand from his pants. Panting and gasping, your brother's tears falls onto your scarf. Everything is wrong.

Reset.

You avoided your brother.

Reset.

You avoided your brother.

Reset.

You avoided your brother.

Reset.

You hugged your brother.  
Really.  
Tightly.

Hand slipping down his shorts, you pulled them down. He had a funny expression. But it was wiped out when you clashed your teeth onto him.

He begs you to stop, from kissing him, from grinding against him, from pushing your summoned tongue into his skull.

He begs.

You bucked into him. A lot. More. Harsher.

He yelps and cried.

You feel something wet on your shorts. Looking down, you see that Sans had summoned something.

You hungrily looked at it and immediately slides down your shorts to reveal an orange organ.

He gasped and whimpered.

"papyrus-pap please no-no stop- AHH-!"

You thrusts into him, quickly. Your hands gripped on his hips as he kept on bouncing on you.

Tears spilled from his eyes.

"i don't- pap- no- I don't- wANT THIS--!!"

He screamed as you came into him.

Both of you stayed silent for a while.. Before you started to thrusts into him again.

"p-pap- stopstop- pleasestop- p-aHP-!"

You came into him once again. And you start again.

Again and again.

5\. 6. 7 times?

Oh, 8.

Your brother is a mess now. Filled with your cum, tears stained on his hoodie and his skull, his thigh is dirty. You stared at your brother with an empty gaze.

And planted a kiss on his forehead which made him trembled beneath you.

Reset.

You dare not to look at your brother.

**Author's Note:**

> wowiewowie would you look at that, another non-con fanfiction! gee golly


End file.
